Breastfeeding or nursing mothers often record the number of times and the duration of breastfeeding so that they can monitor the status and amount of feeding. Such monitoring may even be critical in the first month of the baby's life to track the feeding habits and health of the baby. Mothers generally resort to manually recording the feeding times and amounts on a notepad or digitally (e.g., via an application). However, in doing so, breastfeeding mothers often forget to note the breastfeeding occurrences and are therefore unable to accurately track whether the baby is eating enough. As such, it may be difficult for the mother to provide sufficient information to a medical professional to allow the professional to properly address any potential baby nutrition concerns.